


Afternoon Tea

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kinks Capricorn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Authority Figures, Chains, Community: 15kinks, Community: seasonofkink, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Tea, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: “Really, you should be getting a spanking...”Sam has been having trouble with his manners lately. Rowena plans on fixing that.





	Afternoon Tea

He knew it was stupid, but Sam looked around after turning off the water to the outdoor shower. If someone had really wanted to see anything, they already would have gotten an eyeful. There was no need to suddenly be bashful while he toweled off. And the extensive hedge was more than enough of a deterrent from outside spying eyes. The eyes in the house were another matter. He saw the curtains of the dining room window swing close out of the corner of his eye. 

He'd probably spent more time outside than he was supposed to, but Rowena had been very explicit about exactly how clean he was supposed to be before he was allowed back in the house. She had also been very clear about when he was expected inside. 

Sam started down the little pavers that led from the shower to the backdoor. He paused when he realized he heard his chain scraping along the ground. It had been attached to his ankle long enough that he forgot about it sometimes. He figured that if he wasn't allowed to come in unless he was clean, a chain that had been dragging along the ground would also be a no – no. He bent down to pick it up and carry the slack with him. 

At the doorway, he cleaned off his feet at the little station there as he walked in. He carefully put the chain down so as not to scratch the wood floor. Sam looked up to see Rowena looking at him approvingly. 

“Tea time, Samuel.” She turned and walked away with no further instruction. 

That was new. He followed. 

The small dining table had been moved into floor space he could reach on his chain. It was set with the good white linens, tea service for two, and an assortment of small treats and tiny sandwiches. He took it as a good sign. If there was a place for him at the table, that meant he had earned his table privileges back and wouldn't be sitting at Rowena's feet on the floor, even if he enjoyed that more than he let on. 

Rowena cleared her throat. Sam realized she had been waiting for him to pull out her chair for her and scrambled to comply. She lightly patted his hand to dismiss him. He walked around to his seat at the table and sat down. He waited for Rowena to take a sip from her own cup before trying his own. Finding it bitter, he reached for the sugar. Rowena rapped his knuckles with the riding crop she kept on her at all times. Her aim was precise enough that she managed to just get Sam's hand without upsetting the rest of the table and, this time, was light enough that it had startled him more than anything else.

“Samuel?”

“...May I have some sugar?”

Rowena pursed her lips in thought. “Your manners have been backsliding quite a bit lately, Samuel. Whatever am I going to do with you?”

Sam sat up a little straighter. 

“Really, you should be getting a spanking...”

Sam's mind trailed off. There wasn't much in the way of furniture she could bend him over in his radius of movement. She could in theory bend him over her lap in the chair she was in, but he doubted it would survive the ordeal. Maybe the table itself, but that would upset her carefully arranged settings for sure. His mind wandered from where to how. Considering the paddles were upstairs, she would probably use her hand, his favorite. She liked to tease him, letting her nails just barely scratch along the skin of his inner thigh and lower back, building up the tension with light caresses until he was practically vibrating with anticipation before the first smack. 

He shuddered. Sam took a deep breath to center himself, hoping Rowena didn't notice his little mental trip. His nudity made it impossible to his other reaction. 

Rowena sighed. “That is why you will not be getting a spanking. What is the point of a punishment if you are looking forward to it?” She got out of her chair and walked around the table towards him. “Really, Samuel, I just don't...” She paused, tilting her head in thought. Her prolonged stare made Sam start to squirm. 

“Samuel,” Rowena crossed her arms, “When's the last time I let you come? Two, three weeks?” She almost looked concerned. 

Sam nodded tentatively. He wasn't entirely sure if he was allowed to answer verbally or where this was going. 

She reached out to caress his chin. “Perhaps that's it. You've been driven to beyond distraction. There's denial and then there's just being neglectful. I can't exactly expect you to be on your best behavior under these circumstances now, can I?”

Sam wasn't sure how to respond or if he was even supposed to. He didn't want to be too enthusiastic. She could just as easily be suggesting she should neuter him. 

She looked at him a bit longer before a satisfied smile crossed her face. Rowena let go of his chin and started to walk away. “Come along, dear.” She turned and pointed a delicate finger, “And do bring a chair with you.”

They stopped at his small bed. “There,” she pointed where she wanted him to place the chair facing the bed. 

After getting the chair how she wanted it, he stood waiting further instruction. 

Rowena sat and made herself comfortable. She made an extra show of straightening her dress, drawing things out. “Sit,” she finally ordered, indicating the bed in front of her. 

He complied and waited. 

“Well?”

Sam thought about the best way to phrase his request. “May I... May I put on a show for you?”

“You may.” Rowena looked very pleased. 

Sam leaned back. He teased himself, running his fingers over his stomach and thighs. Spreading his legs, he planted his heels on the edge of the bed. He continued stroking his thigh and looked to Rowena for approval. She was watching with interest and gave a slight nod when he caught her eye. He grasped his cock with one hand, stroking lightly to start with. It was just a barely there touch. His other hand reached down to cup his balls. He tilted his head back and moaned. The hand on his cock tightened and sped up. He brought his other hand to his mouth and started sucking on two of his fingers. He knew it wasn't going to be a long show, but he wanted to make sure it was a good one. Reaching back down, he teased around his hole, circling closer. His breathing grew ragged. He gently pushed one finger inside. It had been too long and the extra stimulation pushed him over the edge. He came with a strangled gasp. 

Once his breathing was back under control, he opened his eyes. Rowena was looking down at him fondly. She smoothed his sweat damp hair off his forehead. “Very good,” she said softly.


End file.
